Necrofear's Secret
by Akihito Kage
Summary: Bakura's favourite monster is Dark Necrofear. Its a staple card in his deck. But why? Is there a secret behind it's design?


Someone somewhere mentioned a theory as to why Bakura doesn't have a monster that looks like Diabound (since Seto has BEWD, and Yami has the Dark Magician), and they said they thought Dark Necrofear was the spirit of Bakura's mother.

And of course that got fic ideas rolling around in my head and this popped out :D

Enjoy!

* * *

**Necrofear's Secret**

After Duelist Kingdom, Bakura refined his deck. Techincally it was their deck, but since Bakura did most of the duelling he called it his deck. Luckily Ryou had the same taste in cards as he did, so building a new deck from the stacks of occult and creepy cards was an easy task. He was instantly drawn to a card in particular, either because of its ability or because of its looks, he couldn't decide. But it called to him.

Dark Necrofear was a powerful card. He could use it in combination with Dark Sanctuary and Ouija Board to make a devestating combination. It's ability to be special summoned with three fiend monsters in the graveyard also worked happily with the fact most of his monsters were fiend or zombie types. However its design also appealed to him. She was almost motherly in a creepy sort of way with how she held that doll like a baby. Her stance was strong and confident, like she was protecting it and would do anything in order to do so. Her eyes were angry and threatening and at the same time haunted Bakura in a small way. He kept thinking he'd seen that look somewhere before.

He cast that thought aside quickly. It was just a monster card. It wasn't even based on a monster from the past. It was a completely new creation that he was happy to use in his deck.

Of course it turned out to be his downfall. By ressurecting Dark Necrofear and sacrificing it to summon Osiris, Yami had completely wiped out Bakura's lifepoints and set back his plans of collecting the Millennium Items.

But time passed, battles were won and lost and the three dark sides had been granted their own bodies. Bakura had learned to live with the Pharaoh, even if he didn't particularly like him, and found himelf in a rather amazing relationship with Marik. Of course it was no surprise to anyone that they had ended up together. They were the perfect partners, both in crime and in bed. Bakura had never expected to fall in love; he'd never loved anyone in his lifetime, having been so set on killing the Pharaoh and getting his revenge for the slaughter of his village. And yet here he was with Marik.

Unbeknownst to him, his mother watched over him every step along his journey.

When Kuru Eruna had been raided, and its people sacrificed to create seven gold items, their bodies had died but their souls couldn't go onto the afterlife. In pity, the gods had turned their souls into creatures to protect and serve their ancestors. Bakura had been the only survivor of the massacre, but he wasn't the only one who carried the blood of Kuru Eruna in his veins.

His mother, Kismet, had been given the form of the mannequin-like Dark Necrofear. She held her doll the way she could no longer hold her son. Her strong and confident stance was so he could protect and fight for him. Her angry eyes were due to the rage of being killed for the sake of the kingdom. She had watched over Bakura ever since her death, guiding him and protecting his as he fought for survival. His lucky escapes were because of her influence, because it was amazing what a small thing like an overturned vase or a cat in the right place could do to stall the guards and give her son those vital few seconds to get away alive.

Eventually the cards were made, and she could help her son in a more direct way by fighting for him. Her ability of being destroyed to unleash Dark Sanctuary was rather appropriate, as she knew that it was unleashing chaos and hell upon her killer, something which would have happened in her life had it not been cut so short. She fought the Pharaoh for him, sharing her son's rage and hatred of the sealed king. He might not have been the one who gave the orders, but he shared the blood and therefore the responsibility of the ones who had.

Even after Battle City, when Bakura didn't duel much anymore, she continued to watch over him. Her rage had been calmed along with his, when Yami had apologised for the actions of his father and his priests. Although he couldn't do anything to help or heal the mental wounds they still carried, those word ment a lot and Bakura learned to move on, along with her.

She gave him her silent blessings when she saw the love blossoming between her son and Marik. In her eyes he was perfect for him. He was as devious as he was, as manipulative and as cunning. She was always amused at the trouble they got themselves into, and like she had always done, she intervened when she thought was appropriate in order to help them both escape. Her son never stole alone anymore; he always brought along Marik for the fun and the thrill.

She often wondered when her soul would be free to move on to the afterlife, but she had figured out that could only happen with the destruction of the Millennium Items, and she also knew that would cause immense pain for Bakura and Marik, and also the former Pharaoh. She did not wish that on anyone.

So she just watched over her son, as she has always done, and as she always would do.

* * *

R+R, or Necrofear will getcha ;D


End file.
